Needing Comfort
by Izz
Summary: One shot,it's my first ever pulished so b nice,please read and rewiev!Bosco,Cruz,rain,car.........that about sums it up.....oh right,this is set just after to litlle,to late


_Needing Comfort_

_Bosco_

As he stood there watching out the window he wondered if maybe Faith was right…maybe he shouldn't be back, maybe….maybe he should just walk away…………No!

He couldn't do that, his job was his life what the hell should he do besides being a cop, that's all he knew, there was nothing else….nothing….

But Monroe got hurt, possibly because of him, but….

Faith of all people should understand, but no, she all off a sudden had to be all…all…good and…crap!

He was about to slam his fist right into the window but stopped as he saw someone familiar slowly walking through the pouring rain.

_Cruz?_

She was walking slowly, tiredly, like she was just wandering without a goal. That confused him, that woman always had a goal, even when she'd been raped she had one. For a second she seemed to be as lost as he was himself.

Cruz 

She'd left the house over an hour ago, but was still wandering around getting soaked in the pouring rain, not knowing where to go or what to do.

For a while it even felt good that Manny knew…. It was like a little weight had been lifted from her chest but for every step she took it just got heavier. She hated this, she hated feeling weak!

And that was the feeling that had been haunting her every second for the last months. She'd even had trouble sleeping…and the bleeding didn't make it better, at least before no one would have had a chance to notice it…..but she would not do chemo…she wouldn't and she couldn't….she was…she was to weak. Out on the street she was though, but when it came to this…she was…weak.

_What the hell am I gonna do?_

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, that had happened a lot lately. Thinking about all the things she'd be missing….love, kids….she'd never really thought about those things 'til now. Maybe she just thought that those things would just happen eventually, but now they never will….

A tear fell but she didn't even bother to wipe it off, what's the point, it's not like anyone cared.

For some reason she looked up and was met by the sight of…..

_Bosco?_

_Bosco_

He'd walked out on the street, he didn't know why he did it, he just felt he needed to. He watched her as she walked, all the time she was looking at the ground….not like she was looking for something, just like she didn't want or feel like looking at what happened around her, but then again neither did he. But then something happened…she looked up, she looked up at him. He didn't know if it was the rain or if he actually saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Cruz_

He was just standing there, looking at her. For a while she forgot she was crying, it didn't matter anyway since the rain washed them off. She met his gaze and saw hurt, pain and…the same helplessness she felt herself….

_Both _

They didn't know how it happened, or hardly even how they got there…. The frontseat of Boscos car.

She was straddled across him desperately tugging at his shirt as he kissed her lips hard and passionately. She got his shirt open and loved the feel of his hot skin against her own. He caressed her thighs slowly making his way towards the button of her jeans, he opened it with a single movement and then slowly pulled them off her. As she nibbled his ear and kissed his neck he quickly removed her sweater and felt her smooth hands moving from his face to the buckle of his belt. She wanted him so much.

-Bosco, she gasped

he stopped kissing her for a second and looked into her eyes. He saw want, need and passion in her dark hazel eyes.

Being only half an inch apart she could feel his hot, rugged breath against her skin.

His eyes looked at her, studying her, wanting her…..asking her.

-Make love to me.

Her voice had a desperately needing tone, she needed this so bad as did he, more than she knew.

Her heart skipped a beat as he moved up inside her causing her to let out a moan that was only doomed to be drowned by his passionate kisses.

As she ran her fingers through his short, silky hair he started to move with a steady but hard rhythm making her moan even louder. Their rain soaked bodies moving together as one.

They didn't care that they could get caught any second, that someone they knew might see them, all that existed was them, two souls in desperate need of comfort, closeness and care. The feeling of not having to care about anything but this moment, to forget about all that was wrong in their lives ad focus on the one thing that mattered: Them

As they came closer to the edge they moved faster, touched and kissed with even more heat and passion, never wanting to be apart again.

As they climaxed they collapsed in each others arms, breathing heavily and exhausted.

She moved to look into the eyes of the man that just gave her the best moment of her life, the man that made her for a moment forget about everything that was wrong and made life feel right again, like there was still hope for her.

As his eyes met hers, he'd never seen a more beautiful sight, the hot flushed face of a woman that made everything okay somehow, the woman that made him forget about the past, the future and focus on the present……even if only for a short moment.

Their lips met in one last passionate kiss, making them both for a while feel whole again.

_End_


End file.
